


Punch/Counter-Punch (Podfic)

by Andraste_Selene



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Episode Related, F/M, Peggy POV, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste_Selene/pseuds/Andraste_Selene
Summary: "You do recall that I bested you quite handily the last time we fought each other?""I won't hold it against you," he said with the arrogance that never ceased to set her teeth on edge. "Come on, Marge. We both know you'd love nothing more than to punch me in the face again. Here's your chance."
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Jack Thompson
Kudos: 4





	Punch/Counter-Punch (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punch/Counter-Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144598) by [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia). 



Title: Punch/Counter-Punch (Podfic)

Fandom: Agent Carter 

Pairing: Peggy Carter/Jack Thompson 

Writer: [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia)

Text: [Punch/Counter-Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144598)

Reader: Andraste_Selene

Rating: General Audiences

Summary: "You do recall that I bested you quite handily the last time we fought each other?"

Length: 20:02

Link: [Punch/Counter-Punch](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12xxf2SlGelj4zd1FExD1XpnGhtFjHfoz/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
